I always knew Tingle was evil
by Namine-midna-person-thing
Summary: So Link is once again called of on an adventure, but this new quest will have much deeper roots than he ever imagined...Majora seems to be looming on the horizon..but, wasn't the mask defeated? And more importantly, how did he come to hyrule, if he is here...


A young boy, no more than twelve years old, was knocking vigorously on a thick wooden door. He was starting to get impatient, for he had a rather important letter to deliver to the occupant of the house. He gave the door one last resounding thud before turning to leave. He stopped when he heard the door open slowly behind him. A sleepy voice called out behind him. " Oi, Nathaniel. What do you want?" it said. Nathaniel turned around to look at a young man of eighteen garbed in a green tunic. "It's about time Link. I've been knocking for at least ten minutes. Link ran a hand through his hair lazily and looked at the letter in Nathaniel's hand. " I suppose that is for me?" he said, pointing to it. Nathaniel looked down to the letter. "Oh yeah, It's a letter from Sheik!" he said, handing like the letter. Link turned the parchment over to see the royal family crest on the back in wax.

"Well, that's a bit odd. Usually Zelda is the one sending me these letters, not her adviser." Link said breaking the wax seal and opening the letter. it read.

Hello my friend, I bet you are wondering why I have sent you this letter instead of our fair Zelda. Well, she has gone of to a neighboring country to meet with her fiancee' Prince Adrian. I just wanted to inform you of this, though that is not the purpose of my letter. I know you are probably enjoying living in Kakariko,but we have need of you here at the castle, supposedly there have been sightings of a Giant Jungle Warrior near the lost woods, and I remember from your tales of Termina that you faced such a being when you were in Woodfall. I don't know why it is here, and then again, it could just be a rumor, but we would very much like it if you could please investigate this as soon as possible, and of course, I'm not one to just sit back and watch either, so I shall be meeting you there as soon as I can. Impa shall take my place here until Zelda gets back. See you soon!  
-Shiek

Link sighed wearily, " I get no rest I tell ya, no rest at all." he looked at Nathaniel and tossed him a red rupee. " Thanks for bringing me the letter." He said and went back inside. He grabbed his trusty sword and Hylian shield, grabbed his bag full of items, and grabbed his Ocarina. " Well, let's just see what all this is about shall we?" he said, and played the Ocarina. The notes that came out of it seemed to be like the forest, calling out to all that wanted to hear it, and when the song was finished, he dissapeared in a flash of green light.

Landing in front of the Forest Temple in the Sacred Forest Meadow a few moments later, Link took a quick look around to see if anything unusual had happened. He saw no traces of destruction, no footprints.. but then again, this was just in the area closest to the forest's most sacred place. As he made his way down the stairs that lie before him, he saw a momentary flash of red and green. Puzzled, he looked to see what was there, only to find nothing. He could have sworn that he heard something inflating... wait... inflating... he looked up in the sky to see a middle-aged man floating in the air with a balloon on his back. Link's eyes widened. " Oh no... not him again..." He muttered. He edged slowly onward, hoping the self-proclaimed fairy wouldn't notice him. Just as he rounded the corner however., he heard a rather squeaky voice say "Mr. Fairy!" Sporting a half-hearted smile, he turned around wearily to see the little green man try to swim his way down to him. Even though Tingle was the last person he wanted to see at that moment, he couldn't help but laugh upon seeing this. Wait. How did Tingle get to hyrule anyway? Then again, how did Link make it to Termina...

While it was an interesting thing to think about, there were more important matters at hand. He had to see what all those rumors were about. "Mr. Fairy! Want to buy one of Tingle's maps?"  
"Actually I-"  
"Of course you would! Tingle knows how much Mr. Fairy likes his maps, yes he does!" Tingle said. He then pulled the bag off his back and began to rummage through it. He seemed to busy looking through to notice if Link decided to just up and walk away, …So he did. When he got into the central part of the Lost Woods after escaping Tingle, he heard a voice call out from behind him. "There you are my old friend." said a smooth male voice. Link turned around to see a man clothed in a blue full body suit. On the front of this suit was a piece of cloth that had a red eye upon it,which was the shiekan symbol. " Shiek! It's good to see you again."Link said with a smile. He went over to Sheik and embraced him and patted him on the back. "Nice to see Zelda isn't running you ragged." Shiek laughed and shrugged. " Ah, but she does keep me rather busy now doesn't she? It's nice to get out of the castle and actually do something productive for a change." He said and stretched.

Suddenly there was a slight tremble below their feet. Link immediately became focused and looked everywhere around him. Shiek merely looked worriedly at the ground. The tremble became stronger and threatened to make them lose their balance. "Can you hear that?" said a rather weary sounding voice. The flapping of wings could be heard above the pair. Looking up, Link saw a magnificent, giant brown owl above their heads. " Kaepora Gaebora! … No, we don't hear anything, but we sure do feel it." Link said while shielding his eyes with his hand from the glare of the sun. " You'd best prepare yourselves, He is fast approaching..."


End file.
